It is known to make a wide variety of structures from concrete. By way of non-limiting example, such structures may include walls (e.g. for buildings, tanks or other storage containers), structural components (e.g. supports for bridges, buildings or elevated transportation systems), tunnels or the like.
In some applications, the concrete used to make such structures is unsuitable or undesirable as a surface of the structure or it is otherwise desired to line one or more surfaces of the structure with material other than concrete. By way of non-limiting example, bare concrete may be aesthetically unpleasing, may be insufficiently sanitary (e.g. for the purposes of housing food, animals and/or the like) and may be susceptible to degradation or damage from exposure to various chemicals or environmental conditions (e.g. exposure to salt, various acids, animal excrement, whey and/or the like). There is a general desire, therefore, to provide methods and/or apparatus for lining one or more surfaces of concrete structures with materials other than concrete.
In some applications, it is desired to mount other objects to structures fabricated from concrete. By way of non-limiting example such other objects may include surface linings, fascia, signage, solar panels, window frames, air conditioning components and the like. Currently widespread techniques for mounting objects to concrete are typically time consuming, inefficient and require specialized tools. There is a general desire to provide methods and/or apparatus for mounting objects to structures fabricated from concrete.